1) Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to a system for the controlled tapping of liquids from containers, in particular containers of the soft, semi-rigid or rigid type, such as those known for example as “bag-in-box”, “cheerpack” or “stand up pouch”, tanks, etc.
2) Background
In order to deliver liquids from containers, numerous arrangements are known in the art: some of such arrangements provide for the presence of a tapping system composed of a mouth and of a delivering valve/tap fastened thereto by means of the container mouth itself (for example of the “bag-in-box”, “cheerpack” or “stand up pouch” type, tanks, etc.) and of a duct or tapping tap that can be inserted into such mouth and equipped with various means for drilling or dilatating such valve, and thereby create a flow channel for liquid to be tapped between inside of such container and outside through the duct or tap itself. Examples of sych systems are disclosed in FR2560161, EP0223717, FR2480731, EP0171870, FR2516496, DE19715077, DE3412240, WO9610532, WO9401360, GB714826, GB703140, DE19839841, EP0270302, EP0180137, EP0890544, DE3306204, WO2010047814, GB462344, WO2010080897.
In general, all known arrangements are characterised by a high number of parts, whose moulding and following assembling costs create delivering systems which are costly and scarcely eco-compatible as regards their related manufacturing processes.
Moreover, in some arrangements, the necessary mouth for the connection between tap/valve and container is equipped with at least one warranty seal (normally designated as “tamper evident”) arranged on the valve, through a closing wing or “flap”, that is connected to the mouth through restraining/interference; again, moulding of this high number of pieces and following assembling with welding of the flap to the valve, restraining/welding once having closed the flap so that the valve/tap has the tamper evident seal, and the necessary presence of a locking ring adapted to be inserted into the body before closing the flap to block the valve itself make the related tapping system not easy to manufacture and above all require particular production processes that rise its end price.